


I'm rewriting Steven Universe because Rebecca Sugar couldn't do it right the first time

by Realsies5926 (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fix it Fanfic, Garnet - Freeform, Lapis Lazuli - Freeform, Other, Steven Universe - Freeform, amethyst - Freeform, pearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Realsies5926
Summary: Rewriting Steven Universe will be in interesting process, but I'm willing to try.Spoiler: Rose is still a shit person. Also cursing. You've been warned, and I'm in a bad mood so Rebecca Sugar fans in the comments will join her in being dragged through the wet sand. Other than that, I got no shame, and I hope you thoroughly enjoy this revamped and, quite frankly, improved version of Steven Universe. I mean, it might be shite but it's better than Rebecca's and I haven't even started. Imma fix all the shit she got wrong, 'cause I can and it will help people see that her story-boarders' writing is abysmal.Now, I have the idea that serialised storytelling for a show like SU would work if there weren't so much filler. So, I'm cutting the townys' filler episodes and basing them around the main cast because fuck Rebecca and her dipshit story-boarders.Anyways, I hope Lily Orchard finds this and likes it. She's my hero Xx (sorry if it ends up being as bad as Rebecca's, fuck my eternally bleeding soul).I also wanna mention my bitch, Leo, 'cause he said 'fuck Rebecca lives' to me the other day in the chat and I near enough had a fit laughing so hard.The story starts from Jail Break.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good fucking lord, I cannot stress enough how much Lapis pisses me off in canon. By the end of the main series she's a shit person and a poorly written character, so I intend to fix that. Although she isn't as bad in the second season, I intend to make her feelings as real as possible and integrate her into the gems properly. Malachite did not need to happen, so if I can just figure out how the fuck to deal with Jasper properly, well done to me cause where the fuck is she meant to go after this?

Lapis pushed her back against the wall, overly conscious of her gem's exposure as Steven continued to argue with her. The neon green metal was cold and uncomfortable, but stable and sheltering. Her shoulders tightened as he moved closer to the dissipation barrier. Her toes curled as she covered them with the skirt she hated.

"That's why we have to fight them!" Lapis choked back a cry of rebellion as Steven's resistance grew. His passion burned like fire in his eyes, trying to ignite her soul and connect it to his own. She wouldn't let it happen. Without another word Lapis curled up and rested her forehead on her knees in shame and fear.

'Get up,' she berated herself, 'you coward. He saved you, now go save him.'

Despite her efforts, her body remained rigid, determined to protect itself. Her finger twitched as it ran through her hair. 

'Get up! You know he's right!'

Nothing. Tears began to fall and soon enough, she had lost all energy. Lapis wrapped her wings around herself and let herself choke on her own guilt. 

She stayed like this for a while, noticing little of how the time passed by. It ticked away silently, unacknowledged, until the ship shook at the foundation. Lapis's wings sprung out by instinct and lifter her from the wall. She shrieked as it shook again, breath picking up speed. Her wings hugged her gem tighter. The ship began to fall back towards Earth with increasing velocity, so much so that Lapis could feel the heat radiating from the outside. 

"Steven!" she screamed, hoarse and shrill. Her pleas for mercy drowned in the roaring engine's obnoxious failure. Each cry made her form break and tear. Her screaming soon ceased, the shaking stopped, and her body was nothing but a cloud of scattering photons. 

When Lapis regenerated, the sky was dark, even in Earth. The stars still twinkled, the moon shined, and the lights in the town behind her were still on. The Crystal Temple still towered dauntingly overhead, passing judgement over her. Lapis rose and crept off in the direction of muffled victorious cries, recognising Steven's little frame out of the wreckage. She stepped to break into a run, only to find herself grappled by a hand as wide as her bicep.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jasper grunted with a sick grin. Lapis writhed in her grip and sprung her wings out, shoving Jasper to the side for a split second. 

"Steven!" she belted. Garnet looked up from the group with a neutral expression and squinted, at which Lapis reached out. Before she could take off towards them, however, Jasper yanked her to the ground by the ankle. 

"Now, hold on! I have a proposal-"

"No!" Lapis screeched. Before the gravity of her mistake could sink in, Jasper dragged her up, holding her by the knee to look her in the eye. Lapis started to whimper, covering herself with desperation. Her hands scrambled to remove Jasper's, to no avail. 

"Hey, singleton!" a deep voice laughed. Lapis looked up with wide eyes to see Garnet hurling towards them at top speed. Her foot landed on the side of Jasper's face, forcing her to drop Lapis out of alarm. Steven rushed to her side and helped her crawl away from the fight. 

Pearl jumped in a moment later with a cry of fury. Her spear was swiftly and efficiently lodged around Jasper's neck, which held her there in a vice grip. Although she could not see properly through Steven's shield, it was apparent that the gems were losing. Jasper had already dissipated Amethyst and buried her half in the sand, and Garnet struggled to hold her down with Pearl losing her grip. 

"Steven, get Lapis out of here! We can't take her in a rage!" Pearl cried. Jasper's overbearing wrath soon prevailed, tunnelling her vision to see Lapis and Lapis only. She tore from their grasp and, panting, lunged towards Steven with Garnet and Pearl stumbling after them. Steven turned to a paralysed Lapis and grabbed her shoulders. 

"Meet me where I saved you when Earth's star rises. Now, go!" He shoved her towards the ocean, where she took of at sound's speed. Her wings beat the sand from underneath her and flung it into Steven's eyes, but she was less than inclined to go back and apologise. She spun in the air, propelling her up into the night without a second thought. 

Jasper stood at the ocean's edge, quiet for the first time. She watched Lapis' form evaporate into the night and released her shaking fists. She turned, only to find all four of the Crystal Gems in a semi-circle around her, battle ready. Her eyes narrowed, making no move. 

"You'll have to fight me for her," she snarled, lip curled. With that, Jasper turned and rushed out into the sea, feet planted to the seabed as she ran. Garnet jumped in after her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet returns in the afternoon, having failed to find Jasper. Pearl and Amethyst leave Lapis in Steven's protection as they search for Peridot. Steven gets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that Lily Peet is a pedo or some shit?? I mean, I do appreciate the information but now I'm really sad, cause she was one of the people I found most entertaining. 
> 
> Second note, my language and ill temper has nothing to do with my content. As politely as possible, I suggest you reevaluate my description and see that despite its context, it is properly punctuated, spellchecked and eloquent enough for you to really grasp how I'm feeling. Think, if I can convey to you that kind of anger in the heat of the moment without seeing my expression, what could I do with a character when I'm not in that mood? If I can keep a consistent and accurate portrayal of extreme emotion, my work should not be considered 'unintelligent'. If you ask me, my work is only heightened by my strong opinions and feelings because, as you may be able to deduce, empathy is a key in portraying trauma.  
> In conclusion, a person's emotional state does not negate quality of work, nor does it make them unintelligent. I understand why you would think that after reading my description, but I am not a robot. I believe people need to get it out of their heads that emotional people can't be intelligent. It's untrue, and damaging.  
> Should you disagree and wish to discuss it further, comment.
> 
> My sincerest of apologies to the ninety-or-so readers who understand this and kept their mouths shut accordingly, because you didn't get judgy.

Garnet resurfaced slowly, the water pressure breaking over her head in front of the Crystal Temple. She shook out her hair and pouted at the slender figure curled up on the roof. Without hesitation, she walked up the stairs and launched herself up beside Lapis. When she landed, Lapis jumped, wings springing out and encasing her like a reflex. 

"Sorry," she mumbled as she sat beside her, looking out at the cliff-side beach. Lapis' wings did not disappear as quickly as they usually would, apprehension laced between her fingers as she fiddled with them.

"I couldn't find her," Garnet broke. She was frowning when Lapis looked up at her in dread and disappointment. 

"It's okay," she half-whispered, voice shivering like a leaf in the autumn wind. Garnet wanted to hug her, wrap her up in the guarantee of her safety so long as she was there. She didn't, however, fearful of Lapis' reaction to another abnormally strong Gem suddenly gripping her like they owned her. Her intentions were irrelevant, Garnet understood this. 

"Where's Steven?" Garnet asked. Lapis' lip quivered. 

"He's inside having lunch. He's been waiting for you."

Garnet nodded and gave her a small, rare smile. She jumped down to the deck and walked inside to see Steven chewing on a sandwich with a frown on his face. Garnet approached him and knelt down. 

"I'm back," she deadpanned. Steven smiled and the sadness in his eyes evaporated. 

"Thank God! I can't get Lapis to come down from the roof, and I don't know what to do about it. I'm worried."

Garnet nodded and sat beside him, her head just about above his as she did. Garnet looked at Steven, and saw Rose's compassion for human kind. She smiled a little wider, still showing no teeth, and tapped him on the nose. 

"Why do you think she doesn't want to come inside?" Garnet asked. Steven pondered over an answer and nodded slowly. 

"She doesn't like the decor?" Garnet chuckled and asked him to try again, this time pointing to herself. 

"You?" Garnet waver her hand. 

"Kind of. What am I like?"

Steven smiled. "You're... tall, and strong, and... uh." Garnet sighed in relief. It worked. 

"Who else does Lapis know who's tall and strong?"

Garnet watched as the gears clicked suddenly in Steven's head. His face went from innocent ignorance to regret and sadness. 

"I get it." He mumbled. "She's uncomfortable around you cause you're capable and stuff, and she doesn't wanna be in a tight space with you right now 'cause she's scared."

Garnet beamed. The understanding Steven showed at just 13 was stunning. Proud and excited, Garnet hauled him into the air and he burst into a fit of giggles.

"Garnet!" he squeaked in delight, holding her hands tightly. "What's this all about?!"

"I'm so proud of you, Steven. Not many boys your age would've understood that so easy."

Garnet put Steven on her shoulders and gestured to the door. "I think you should go talk to her. Distract her for a little while."

Steven didn't argue, jumping out of Garnet's arms the moment she reached the floor. He ran outside and round the corner, where Lapis could be heard faintly calling his name in delighted surprise. A moment later, Pearl and Amethyst came beaming through the warp in a flash of effervescent light. 

"We're back!" Pearl sang, stepping off the pad and approaching Garnet happily. Amethyst followed nonchalantly, saluting Garnet briefly before walking out the door. 

"Where's she going?" Garnet asked, mood back to normal. Pearl shrugged. 

"We couldn't find Peridot, as you might've guessed. She's completely evading us." Pearl was immediately more serious, hand on her chin. "We'll have to pick up tomorrow and hope we pick something up. It's not like she's going anywhere." She sauntered off and outside to sit on the porch under the parasol. Garnet heard Steven's cry of delight upon seeing her and briefly, a sleek feather of liquid passed the window. Garnet smiled. 


	3. Justice for Alex

So it came to my attention, like, 2 minutes ago that this trans boy named Alex is being abused by his transphobic mother. The video I sought out was censored because he does not deserve the whole world to know his deadname, and I don't want to know it out of respect for him. Please, if you live in America, call the fire department or the FBI because he is suffering under her narcissistic bigotry. The look in his eye while his mother forced him to sit still and take her abuse was too much for me. I know first hand how badly Alex's mother's words can affect a young person, as I experience that level apathy and dejection on a daily basis. Please go support him. I will not have that kind of blatant mistreatment of one of my own. 

I cannot stress enough how this treatment will ruin a child inside. The sadistic pleasure his birthgiver (that vile swine is not his mother) experienced from berating Alex over the internet where everyone could see was so disgusting to watch, it's still making me twitch in discomfort as I write this. I want to stress just how important this issue it to me, because children and young adults should not have to suffer through this. Trans rights are one of the most disregarded things in modern day society, and I want and need that to change. As a result, I would not be surprised if soon, Alex will no longer be with us. Do you have any idea how fucked up that is?

I say this because transphobia factually makes those on the trans spectrum depressed, suicidal and everything else under the sun. Alex will not come out of this okay, so, and I would never do this otherwise and will regret it later, I'm begging you to go support his case and help him out of there as soon as possible. I really, really hope he gets away quick enough that the lasting damage which has already been caused will be easier to deal with and heal from. 

This vile woman has paved the way for giving Alex some serious CPTSD, and I will not have that shit in my community as long as I can do something about it. I repeat, from the first line, that you should not seek out someone's deadname. It's a disrespectful and ignorant thing to do, and should you do it now that you've been informed, feel free to get the fuck back off my page. I will not tolerate this or any kind of abuse from anyone, in any form. This poor boy is dissociating his damn ass off in the video, he doesn't deserve that treatment from anyone. 

Christ, I can't stress this enough, go help him! 


End file.
